The invention relates to a latch structure, and in particular to a two-way hidden latch suitable for a tablet PC.
FIG. 1A shows a conventional tablet PC with a rotatable liquid crystal display (LCD), and FIG. 1B shows the LCD of the tablet PC rotated by 180°. In FIGS. 1A and 1B, the conventional tablet PC 10 comprises a main body 11 and an LCD 12. A connection portion 121 of the LCD 12 is connected to the rear portion 111 of the main body 11. The LCD 12 can be closed on the main body 11 with its front 122 facing downward. The LCD 12 can also be rotated about a predetermined axis 13 and closed on the main body 11 with the front 122 of the LCD 12 facing upwards.
The LCD 12 of the conventional tablet PC 10 comprises a latch 141 protruding at the top center of the front 123 thereof. In FIG. 1A, the latch 141 is capable of engaging the retainer 113 on the top surface 112 of the main body 11 when the LCD 12 is closed with its front 122 facing downward. In FIG. 1B, the LCD 12 is rotated by 180°. The latch 141 is moved through the switch 14, protruding from the back 123 of the LCD 12. Thus, the latch 141 is capable of engaging the retainer 113, fixing the LCD 12 on the main body 11 with the front 122 facing upward.
The latch 141 used in the conventional tablet PC 10, however, protrudes out of the shell of the LCD 12, such that the profile of the tablet PC 10 is not smooth and attractive enough. Moreover, the latch 141 must be adjusted after the LCD 12 is rotated, thus, operation of the conventional tablet PC 10 is inconvenient.